Tout Peut Arriver
by MangaGleek
Summary: La vie de Bruce bascule le jour où il reçoit un appel de Tony... Noter M au cas ou...


**Avengers ne m'appartient pas! Bonne Lecture!**

Bruce regarda dehors, il pleuvait des cordes. Il se demandait encore qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chez Tony. _C'est vrai, il vient de rompre avec Pepper… _Se rappela-t-il. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'étais lui qu'il appelait. _Je ne suis d'aucune utilité pour lui en ce moment…_ Pourtant, c'était bien lui que le riche et célèbre Anthony Stark. Il avait aimé qu'une seule fille et l'avait laissé pour sa sécurité, puis il s'était dit qu'il n'aimerait plus jamais une fille car quitté Elizabeth lui avait laissé un trou dans le cœur, mais Tony était précieux à ses yeux, donc il l'aiderait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il regarda Tony entrer dans le salon de son loft dans la tour Stark. _Il n'a pas l'air si triste que ça, mais c'est bien de Tony qu'on parle, l'homme qui est toujours joyeux et ne montre jamais de tristesse devant les autres._

-Tony, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, tu n'as pas l'air triste et pourtant tu viens de rompre avec Pepper? Demanda-t-il.  
-Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas l'air triste car je ne suis PAS triste. Du tout.  
-Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé? Demanda encore une fois Bruce.  
-Parce que j'ai découvert pourquoi je ne pouvais pas vivre complètement heureux avec Pepper ou comment la rendre heureuse… Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre Bruce.  
-Qui?  
-Quelqu'un de puissant qui est aussi un très bon ami.  
-Attend une minute. Tu viens de dire ça au masculin…? Tony?  
-Je suis gay, Bruce.  
-Toi. Gay. Je ne te crois pas. C'est tout simplement impossible.  
-Pourquoi c'est impossible?  
-Parce que tu es un playboy, Tony. Tu… tu ne peux pas vraiment être gay, n'est-ce pas?  
-J'ai aussi de la difficulté à l'admettre, mais c'est la vérité Bruce. Je m'entends mieux avec les garçons qu'avec les filles.  
-D'accord… Admettons le fait que je te crois, qui est l'homme dont tu es tombé amoureux?  
-Toi.  
-Toi…? Moi? Moi?! MOI?!  
-Oui, Bruce, toi.

_D'accord… Tony s'est fait enlevé par des extraterrestres et ces extraterrestres lui ont fait un lavage de cerveau… Oui, c'est la seule explication qui à du sens!_

-Bruce? Ça va? Tu as tombé dans la lune, je pense.  
-T-Tony, peux-tu me laisser du temps pour penser à tout cela? Comme, une semaine?  
-Oui.

Il parti de la tour Stark en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « oui ». Bruce ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. _Je viens d'apprendre que mon meilleur ami est gay et qu'il m'aime. Comment, diable, dois-je réagir à cela? Le richissime playboy et beau… Attend je viens de dire dans ma tête qu'il est beau?!_ Après un certain moment, Bruce qui réfléchissait encore, du admettre qu'il trouvait Tony, son meilleur ami, beau. Il s'était fait dire que Hulk, après que Tony ait tombé et qu'il ne se réveillait pas, l'avait réveillé. _Je tiens beaucoup à Tony… Il m'a donné un travail à la tour Stark… Je n'ai plus à m'enfuir quand je suis avec lui… Ça y est j'ai décidé! _Se dit-il.

Finalement, il arriva à la tour Stark et prit l'ascenseur qui menait au loft de son ami. Décidé à lui donné sa réponse, il cogna sur la porte, pour faire savoir à Tony qu'il était là. Tony se retourna et vit son ami à la porte, puis lui sourit.

-Bruce! Enfin, tu as fait ton choix? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire radieux.  
-Oui, j'ai décidé que… je t'aime aussi Tony. Répondit Bruce.  
-Tu vois Bruce, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

Tony s'avança vers lui et lui donna un câlin et l'embrassa doucement. Un peu estomaqué au début, Bruce ne rendit pas le baiser, mais le rendit rapidement lorsqu'il sentit des papillons au creux de son ventre. Après quelques secondes, les deux étaient couchés sur le sofa et s'embrassèrent farouchement, bien sûr Tony était sur le dessus et Bruce sous lui. Puis, Tony le força à se relever et il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Tony poussa Bruce sur son lit et commença à le déshabiller.

-Ça fait si longtemps que j'ai le goût de te faire ça…

Avec un soudain regain d'énergie, Bruce commença à son tour à déshabiller Tony et le tira sur le lit, mais Tony prit, encore une fois, le dessus et il le fourra durement. Étrangement, Bruce adorait tout ce que Tony lui faisait et Hulk ne sortait pas, peut-être qu'il pouvait vraiment avoir une vie, si on pouvait le dire dans son cas, normal. Ils baisèrent pendant des heures et les deux scientifiques adoraient la sensation de l'autre. Puis, enfin ils finirent et s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

-Bruce, je t'aime et t'aimerai pour toujours, reste avec moi.  
-J'adorerais rester avec toi Tony, mais comment les autres vont réagir à notre relation?  
-Qu'est-ce que ça fait ce que les autres pensent de notre relation?  
-Tu veux dire que tu t'en fiche?  
-Oui, tant que tu seras avec moi, je serai l'homme le plus comblé au monde. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que les autres pensent.

Rougissant d'un rouge plus rouge qu'une tomate, Bruce embrassa Tony avec la langue et pleura un peu devant l'amour de son amant. Tony sentant les larmes chaudes de Bruce sur ses joues les essuya les yeux de son nouvel amant.

-Ne pleures pas, je serai toujours là. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Si ça te fait vraiment peur de leur dire, je pourrais toujours leur dire. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour cela.  
-Merci je t'aime Tony…

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Bruce et Tony allèrent à une réunion des Avengers. Ils s'étaient préparés à leur annoncer qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ils arrivèrent dans le quartier général où Nick Fury attendait déjà l'arrivé des autres. Les autres arrivèrent dans les minutes qui suivirent l'arrivé des amoureux. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Tony annonce qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle.

-Je suis content de vous annoncer que je suis officiellement en couple! Annonça le Stark.  
-Alors qui est l'heureuse élue? Demanda Steve Rogers mieux connu comme étant Captain America.  
-J'ai dit en couple, mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'étais une fille. Répondit Tony.  
-Attend tu nous annonces que le grand Anthony Stark est en couple avec un garçon? Demanda encore une fois Steve.  
-Oui ça vous pose un problème?  
-Non, mais c'est juste que nous nous ne attendions pas à ça… Enfin, bon qui est ton petit ami? Demanda Steve.  
-C'est moi. Répondit Bruce à la place de Tony.

Pendant un moment, toute la salle devint silencieuse et ils regardèrent successivement Tony et Bruce en attendant que l'un d'eux s'écrie « Poisson d'Avril! On vous a bien eu! », mais tous les deux restaient silencieux et regardaient les réactions de leurs amis. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que Tony en eu assez.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait que je sorte avec Bruce?! Je l'aime! Si vous n'êtes pas contents et/ou d'accord, vous ne méritez pas que l'on vous appelle comme étant nos amis. Dit Tony dans un excès de colère.

Tout le monde, à l'exception de Tony et Bruce, se regardèrent et tous eurent la même réponse. Ils regardèrent Tony et Bruce avec un sourire.

-Tony, Bruce, mes amis, nous ne sommes pas en désaccords, nous sommes juste surpris de cette amélioration dans votre relation. Nous sommes tous heureux pour vous et vous souhaitons juste que vous soyez heureux ensemble. Dit Thor.

Souriant enfin, le couple remercièrent le groupe de les accepter comme ils sont. Lorsque la réunion finit, Tony et Bruce retournèrent chez eux à la tour Stark et ils prirent l'ascenseur pour le loft de Tony.

-Tu vois ce n'était pas si compliqué et puis je te l'ai déjà dit, j'obtiens toujours ce que je désire. Dit Tony en souriant à son petit ami.  
-Merci Tony.

Puis, ils s'embrassèrent doucement.

**Je vous avertis, si vous n'aimez pas cette fic ne l'écrivez pas dans les reviews et arrêtez de la lire, puis si vous avez des commentaires à faire sur l'orthographe gardez les reviews je ne prendrai pas de Beta. Cependant, j'accepte les reviews positive (les négatives me découragent et ne m'aident pas à l'écriture de prochaine suite…) Oui il va y avoir une suite alors si vous aimez et voulez voir la suite je vous encourage à me suivre… Sur ce, à la prochaine! **


End file.
